1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of control devices for computers. More specifically, the present invention discloses an apparatus for interfacing a bicycle to a computer so that it can serve as a controller for electronic games, virtual reality simulations, and the like.
2. Statement of the Problem
Exercise bikes have been used for many years. These devices typically have handlebars, pedals, and either no wheels or only one wheel. A conventional exercise bike is usually mounted to a base that supports the wheel above the ground and keeps the entire assembly stationary. The pedals connected to the exercise bike provide a degree of resistance to simulate peddling an actual bicycle. For example, in some exercise bikes, the pedals rotate a wheel in contact with a friction belt to generate resistance. Rotation of the wheel also provides a degree of visual authenticity for the rider while pedaling.
Boredom and fatigue are common complaints against using conventional exercise bikes. In response, the prior art includes many efforts to make riding an exercise bike more interesting for the rider. One approach has been to equip the exercise bike with a display (e.g., a television screen, computer display, or virtual reality goggles) to simulate an actual bicycle trip or some other adventure or game. Some of these systems allow the rider to interact with the simulation by steering with the handlebars, and controlling the simulated speed by means of the pedals and brakes. Some simulation systems also enable the computer or game controller to provide feedback to the rider by adjusting the degree of resistance to peddling according to the simulated terrain, and by changing the angle of inclination of the exercise bike to correspond to the simulated terrain.
Various types of exercise equipment and exercise bikes have also been used in the past as input devices for computers and electronic games. For example, the prior art in the field includes the following:
Bobick et al. disclose an interactive exercise apparatus that includes an exercise mechanism, a steering mechanism, and a control mechanism for manipulation by the user. The exercise mechanism can be, for example, the steps of a stair-climbing simulator or the pedals of an exercise bike.
Rawls et al. disclose an exercise system using a plurality of exercise bikes having micro-controllers that communicate with one another. Each unit also includes a display showing indicators that move along respective paths of travel on the display simulating the travel of a plurality of cycles racing against each other.
Ulrich et al. disclose an interactive exercise apparatus having an exercise mechanism and a steering mechanism for manipulation by the user to achieve exercise and to indicate a direction of motion. A simulated environment is generated by computer and displayed for the user.
Smithson et al. disclose a system for simulating bicycle riding that incorporates a conventionally-appearing bicycle. However, the front and rear wheels are provided solely for visual authenticity. For example, the rear wheels are not driven by the pedals. Instead, the pedals drive a chain that extends downward into the base enclosure. Thus, a conventional bicycle could not be readily used in association with the system disclosed by Smithson et al.
Yang discloses an exercise bike having an electronic display for simulating road conditions.
Virkkala, Haydocy et al., Andrus et al., Hall-Tipping, Shatford et al., Ritchie, Melton et al., and Phillips also disclose examples of exercise bikes adapted for controlling a computer or video game.
The prior art discussed above are all limited to a customized exercise bike or customized exercise equipment, rather than an actual bicycle. An actual bicycle has substantial advantages in terms of added realism and familiarity for the rider. Therefore, a need exists for an interface system that enables a user to connect any conventional bicycle to a computer or electronic game, and to use the bicycle as an input device for a computer or as a control device for operation of an electronic game. Ideally, such an interface system should not require substantial modifications to the bicycle.
3. Solution to the Problem
None of the prior art references discussed above enable a conventional bicycle to be used as an input device or controller for a computer or an electronic game. In contrast, the present invention permits virtually any conventional bicycle to be quickly and easily adapted to a computer or electronic game without modifications to the bicycle. For example, in a family with people of different sizes and abilities, the present invention allows each family member to connect their own bicycle to a computer or electronic game with minimal effort.
This invention provides an apparatus that enables a bicycle to be interfaced to a computer to serve as a controller for electronic games and the like. The apparatus includes a rear wheel support that removably holds the bicycle in an upright position while allowing rotation of the rear wheel. A rear wheel sensor detects rotation of the rear wheel of the bicycle as the rider pedals and generates an electrical signal indicating the rotational speed of the rear wheel. The apparatus also includes a front wheel sensor that detects the direction of the front wheel of the bicycle for the computer interface. For example, the front wheel of the bicycle can be removably supported by a front support member that rotates about a vertical axis as the front wheel is turned by the handle bars. A potentiometer is used to measure rotation of the front support member, and therefore the direction of the front wheel of the bicycle.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that enables a conventional bicycle to be used without modification as the controller for electronic games.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that interfaces a computer to a conventional bicycle for other purposes, such as monitoring the rider""s exercise patterns, virtual reality simulations, or as a general input device to the computer.
These and other advantages, features, and objects of the present invention will be more readily understood in view of the following detailed description and the drawings.